1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for generating virtual game clients and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating virtual game clients using a game packet description grammar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual game client is a game client which is virtually generated to test the stability of a conventional online game server.
A virtual game client is used to conduct an access load test which tests access load which is generated by a large number of users who are accessing a game server. Virtual game clients include packet replay-based virtual game clients which capture packets generated by an actual game client and repeatedly transmit the captured packets, and virtual game clients which generate large numbers of several predefined packets such as login, movement and attack packets.
Such virtual game clients are general-purpose game clients. Although these virtual game clients have the advantage of being applicable to a variety of games, they cannot provide a variety of functionalities which actual game clients provide, so that it is difficult to test game servers in a variety of fields, and instead they simply test the load imposed on a server when a large number of users simultaneously access the server.
In contrast, although virtual game clients specialized for specific games can test a variety of functionalities of online game servers in detail, they have the disadvantage of being applicable only to the corresponding games. Furthermore, the virtual game clients specialized for specific games have the disadvantage of incurring repetitive effort and cost because a virtual game client must be generated for every new game.